Indigo
by pennamesareforfancypeople
Summary: So Kaito hears about a new vocaloid coming to the house and gets excited to charm this new...guy? Kaito x Gakupo
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is the first fanfic I've ever written. some constructive feedback would be good. If i should start another story about another pairing or I should continue this one let me know and ill get to it. I finished this in a few hrs. Enjoy!

PS: The bolded stuff would be kaito's thoughts. jussayin...

It was another day in the Vocaloid mansion...

Meiko sipping on a bottle of vodka.

Rin and Len playing with Luka's long pink hair.

Miku singing along with the radio making vegetable smoothies.

And Kaito scrambling around the kitchen searching for more ice cream cones.

"Miiiiiiiiiiiikuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Kaito called out. "Can you please tell me where you hid the ice cream cones?"

"NOPE.", Miku replied grinning devilishly. "You're gonna get fat if you keep eating ice cream like that. Besides, you never leave any for the rest of us!"

It was true Kaito had a mad obsession with ice cream but in his eyes, he could never have enough.

"But Mi-" *BEEP* * BEEP*

Kaito's cellphone went off.

**_Huh? Oh its the manager..._**

-click-

"Hello?...Hi!...Yes...What?...Really?...Okay...Al right. Yes. Thank you."

-click-

"Who was that?" Miku asked.

"It was our manager. Come with me real quick..."

Kaito and Miku headed towards the living room just on the other side of the kitchen where everyone was sitting around the tv.

"Hey everyone! I have some news from our manager." Kaito called out.

"Really?! What did he say?!", said Rin and Len simultaneously.

"Well uhh we're getting a new room mate." Kaito said smiling at the adorable twins.

They immediately bombarded Kaito with questions...

"How old are they?"

"What do they look like?"

"Do they like oranges?"

"What do they sing like?"

"Can they-"

"AHHHH WHO GIVES A RATATAFSFDSfdsd.s...", Meiko mumbled as she fell asleep.

"Umm I don't know all of that. I guess we'll find out when they arrive tomorrow." Kaito said ignoring Meiko's drunken babble.

The twins jumped around excitedly.

Miku and Luka started chatting in a frenzy.

"Nee, Kaito." Miku said. "Do you really not know anything about this person?"

"The only thing the manager mentioned was long purple hair..."

"WHAT?! NO nononononono NO! What if shes cuter than me? She'll take all my fans!..." Miku whined as she slumped up the stairs to her room.

**_She'll get over it._**

**_What would the new room mate be like?_**

**_Would she be soft and serene like Luka?_**

**_Loud and feisty like Meiko?_**

**_Or hyper and cute like Rin and Miku?_**

**_Or...completely different from all of them?_**

Kaito was kind of excited but didn't let it show. He told the others to make the house look nice and went to go search for the ice cream cones.

**_Purple hair..._**

Kaito awoke the next day with the sun shining through the curtains.

**_Today is the day._**

He looked over at the clock that read 7:30.

Everyone usually sleeps in till about 8:00 when Meiko and Luka get up to make breakfast. Sometimes Rin or Miku would pitch in to help but that was on special occasions...

*DING DONG*

**_Who is ringing the doorbell THIS early in the morning? This better be worth my time..._**

Kaito rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He threw on his scarf and brushed his hair halfway.

**_I have to look somewhat presentable. Don't wanna make a bad impression on this girl._**

Kaito made his way down the stairs and stopped in the mirror to practice his signature smile. Even in the mornings he could still manage to smile in the way that drove his fans crazy.

As he reached the door he took in a deep breath and turned the doorknob...

"Hi! My names...uh..."

Silence.

There was a tall, slender figure in front of him with long purple hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Uhh Hello. Im Gakupo, you're new room mate?..."

...

**_A MAN?!_**

Kaito didn't consider that the new room mate would be a guy and he was pretty sure the others were expecting a girl as well...

"...Uhh yes! We've been expecting you. Come in. Make yourself at home..." Kaito trailed off. He had no idea what to say. He had been caught off guard and was losing his cool.

"This is a nice place. Where are the others?" Gakupo asked.

"They should be getting up soon. Sorry but most of us dont wake up this early..." Kaito replied.

Next thing they knew Meiko stomped down the stairs holding her head, wincing.

"Dammit...I hit my head on the table getting up this morning...gotta lay off the sake. -yawn-"

She was so hungover that she didn't even notice Gakupo sitting on the couch.

"Uhh Meiko? This is-"

"HEY! LEN! RIN! GET UP!" Miku yelled upstairs. "We gotta prep before this wanna be comes over!"

**_Miku. You idiot..._**

Gakupo cleared his throat and pretended like he didn't hear Miku's insulting words. Kaito had to get everyone down here ASAP.

"He heh...just one moment." Kaito excused himself.

He got up the stairs and found Miku jumping on Rin's bed.

"MIKU! Keep it down!" Kaito said in a hushed voice. The room mate is downstairs now and hes not a girl so you dont have any reason to be jealous!"

"Eh?...EHHH? A BOY?!" Miku zipped past Kaito and ran down the stairs.

Kaito looked back into Rin's room only to see her leap out of bed excitedly and follow Miku. Kaito gave a quick knock on Luka and Len's rooms letting them know that their new room mate was here and they came out of their rooms almost as quickly as Miku ran down the stairs. Once they got down stairs They saw Miku and Rin braiding Gakupo's hair and Meiko pouring him a fresh cup of coffee. Luka got down the stairs before Len and looked at Gakupo with admiration in her eyes. She walked over to him and sat down on the couch.

"Hi. I'm Luka" She said with a smile.

She was still in her pajamas but she was so pretty it didn't matter. Gakupo smiled back and introduced himself. Len ran over and took place of Miku braiding alongside Rin. Miku retreated to the kitchen with Meiko and they started to make breakfast since everyone was awake. Kaito noticed Gakupo's suitcases were in a corner on the floor.

Picking up a couple of them Kaito asked "Want me to show you to your room Gakupo?".

"Oh! Yeah now would be a good time to get that settled..." Gakupo said as the twins finished braiding his ponytail.

He grabbed the few remaining suitcases and headed upstairs with Kaito.

"So are you and Len the only guys here?" Gakupo asked.

"Yeah. The girls pretty much run this place. Especially Meiko. You'll want to stay on her good side, except when shes drunk. Its fun to mess with her after shes had a few beers." Kaito replied.

Gakupo chuckled a little just as they got to his new room.

"Well, here it is." Kaito said.

They went inside the room and put down the suitcases. Kaito was a little less tired now so he started helping him unpack his clothes. He looked over at Gakupo again and noticed how perfect his skin was. Kaito also took a good look at that long silky hair that made him think his room mate would be another girl. Instead this tall gentle man stood beside him with a calm, mysterious aura around him. Gakupo caught Kaito's gaze and Kaito quickly looked away blushing a little.

"I should get back downstairs and check on the others...You gonna be okay up here?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah. I've only got a few more suitcases to unpack." Gakupo said smiling at Kaito.

"Alright..." Kaito started to head towards the hallway but stopped at the door. He looked back at Gakupo for a few seconds, then headed downstairs.

It was dinner. They were all sitting at a round table with Miku next to Rin then Len, Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, and finally Meiko next to Miku again.

"Lets eat!" said Len eager to get to the banana pudding.

They all dug in paying special attention to the eggplant dish Gakupo cooked earlier. He helped the girls cook a lot of the food they were eating and it all tasted good.

**_So, he has perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect eyes and now he can cook? Who is he? Superman?_**

Kaito kept pretty quiet during dinner, mainly because everyone else was playing 20 questions with Gakupo. Kaito would have time to talk to him later anyway. Their rooms were right next to each other after all. So Kaito sat there observing everyone. Miku Rin and Len were asking him silly questions. Where as Meiko and Luka were asking more serious, personal questions. However, there was only one question Kaito wanted answered.

**_How is your singing voice?..._**

At almost the exact same time he thought it, Rin asked out loud "Gakupo, can you sing something for us?".

"Yeah you should sing!", "Go for it!" chimed in the others.

Gakupo just laughed a little and said "Haha maybe a little bit later. Lets finish our food for now."

They all agreed and went back to eating and asked other questions though, Kaito could only dwell on that one question.

**_I want to hear his voice._**

Later after dinner, they all winded down and started getting tired. Rin and Len were the first to retreat to their rooms followed by Miku then Luka shortly after that. Meiko still wandered around the living room in her drunken stupor before almost collapsing on the floor. Kaito and Gakupo each caught one of her arms but couldn't save the bottle of sake in her hand. They took her upstairs to her room and left her to sleep. Kaito and Gakupo were left by themselves neither of them ready to sleep yet. Kaito had a plan though.

"Well Maybe I should get to bed too. I got a big day ahead of me tomorrow. You should check out the recording studio outside before you go to sleep though. Ya know. Get comfortable in it." Kaito said in a convincing voice.

"Yeah I should.", said Gakupo. "I'll go there now. Thanks."

"No Problem. Don't strain your voice."

Kaito went to his room and changed into his pajamas before he went out. If he got caught in his normal clothes it would be bad. He waited a good 10 minutes before going out back to the studio. He crept inside making sure not to make any noise in his super comfortable fleece pjs. He got just outside the door when he heard Gakupo's voice. He was singing Kaito's song "Cantarella".

...

**_Wow._**

**_He chose MY song..._**

**_His voice is so...smooth and deep. Its alluring..._**

**_...its soothing..._**

Kaito closed his eyes to focus on the music rather than the awards in display cases all over the hallway. He hummed along with Gakupo's voice harmonizing with it. Suddenly, The music stopped and Kaito lifted his head to see what was up. The door opened and Gakupo came out with a list of lyrics humming till he looked down and saw Kaito sitting there on the floor.

"Haha what are you doing here Kaito?" Gakupo asked smiling. He was trying very hard not to laugh at Kaito in his Blue Bunny pjs.

"I got hungry and went to the kitchen to get some ice cream but ended up here instead." said Kaito.

**_Yeah. Nice excuse Baka. As if he can't tell its a flat out lie._**

"Well hey, since you're already here, you wanna help me out with these lyrics?" Replied Gakupo.

"Uh sure."

Kaito went into the studio with Gakupo and started singing the chorus to show gakupo how its done. As soon as Kaito started though, his voice cracked.

"AHEM" Kaito cleared his voice loudly then tried to sing again.

This time his voice was a little shakey.

"You don't have to be so nervous Kaito" said Gakupo as he pated him on the back.

Kaito's heart started pounding hard in his chest.

**_Why am I feeling this way? He's a guy after all..._**

But then Kaito looked up at the warm friendly smile on Gakupo's face and knew.

_**I think I like you.**_

__AN:Sooo idk what im gonna do with this story...I might continue it, might not. That depends on whether or not you guys want me to. And sorry if it was a little cheesey or underdescriptive (it was the first fanfic i ever wrote after all...:P) Ill get better i promise!

I might also write a few stories about LxLight/Kira, IzayaxShizuo, GumixGakupo, maybe even LenxKaito (lol i dont even like that pairing XD)

but yeah. Leave a review and tell me how i did!


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided to continue this one bc it just didn't feel right ending it where i did so im gonna make it longer by adding a few more chaps. BTW I sincerely apologize for my lack of ummm how to word this...updating sooner? i planned to get a chapter published every week but I've been under soooo much stress so its hard to produce something I'm proud of so thats why it took so long. sorry. But i will try to update this story sooner. And just a lil tid bit to add here but uhhh is anyone else fangirling like a maniac bc Kaito v3 came out? SQUEEEEEEE XD

Anyway ...enjoy!

Kaito was in bed staring at the ceiling blankly. Thoughts raced through his head.

**_Why him?_**

**_I would've rather taken Miku, Luka, Meiko, Rin...hell. Even Len could pass for a chick, but a fully grown man?_**

"Ughhh..." Kaito's head ached from thinking too much.

Just moments ago he panicked and ran out of the recording studio. He had never choked before. Not in front of ANYONE.

**_What am I gonna tell him?_**

**_He's gonna think I'm such a wuss..._**

-knock knock-

"...Kaito?"

**_Its him! _**

**_CRAP._**

**_Wait...I'll pretend to be asleep..._**

Kaito waited to see if he would knock again or even try the doorknob but he sighed in relief when he heard foot steps disappear down the hallway.

**_I've got to let this go. At least for now so I can sleep..._**

Kaito closed his eyes and curled up in the blue sheets.

The next morning Kaito woke up to the friendly smell of freshly cooked food.

"Mmmh...Meiko?"

He sat up and stretched before he made his way over to the dresser. A blue shirt and lounge pants were plucked from the drawers. Kaito got dressed and brushed his hair in the mirror before heading downstairs. Too his surprise, he was the last one to wake up. Everyone was at the table eating except for Gakupo.

"I didn't want to start eating without everyone here." He flashed a warm smile at Kaito.

"Ah...thanks.." Kaito made his way over to the table and sat down.

The rest of them were stuffing their faces. Luka and Miku being more graceful about it however.

Meiko pointed her chopsticks at Kaito, "I was sick of waiting for you to wake up. You shouldn't sleep in when we just got a new roommate bakaaaa~"

"I woke up at the same time I always do. You're the ones that woke up early..." Kaito trailed off. It wasn't entirely true. He had slept in later so he wouldn't be the only one awake with Gakupo. Kaito filled his plate and sneaked a glance at the man. His hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. He was wearing lounge pants and a white t-shirt. His skin was glowing-

"Something wrong...Kaito?" Luka spoke up from the other side of Gakupo.

"No...nothing". Kaito quickly began eating.

Meiko finished eating her scrambled eggs, "So Kaito, I pulled up the schedule earlier and it looks like you've got a duet with Miku today."

_**Again?** _

Kaito didn't have anything against Miku personally. In fact, he preferred singing with her over some of the others. But every time they did sing with each other, it was always a love song making things slightly awkward between the two.

"What song?" Kaito questioned Meiko.

"Magnet."

Miku blushed a little and started chugging her orange juice.

**_Great._**

Kaito looked over at Miku "When do you wanna go record it?"

"Mmmm...how about later on...say six-ish?"

"Sounds good. I'm gonna go change." Kaito got up from the table and walked up the stairs.

Kaito entered his room and shut the door. He collapsed on the bed.

**_Time to sleep..._**

As Kaito shut his eyes he heard chatting down the hallway.

"...I have to brush a million times just so its manageable...You're hair is nice too. You probably don't have to do much to it."

**_Luka?_**

"Its just the opposite. It looks nice but it takes a lot of work to get it that way..."

_**And...**_

Kaito's eyes shot open. He pulled jeans, a jacket and his favorite scarf out of his closet.

**_I gotta get out of this house._**

Kaito opened his bedroom door and saw Gakupo and Luka smiling and laughing outside Gakupo's room. He tried to speed walk past them but Gakupo noticed and called out to him.

"You heading out Kaito?"

"Uh yeah. I'm just gonna go for a walk...maybe go get some ice cream..." Kaito bit his thumb. He hadn't had ice cream in a couple days. He was DEPRIVED. He started walking towards the stairs-

"Wait up! I'll go with you" Gakupo called out as he headed inside his room.

"o...kay..." Kaito stood outside Gakupo's room while he changed. Luka began walking back towards her room after peeking at Kaito suspiciously.

**_What's wrong with her?_**

Gakupo opened his door. He was wearing a leather jacket, jeans and sneakers.

"Shall we go?"

They walked along the street for a while headed for Kaito's favorite ice cream shop. Gakupo kept looking around at all the stores and people making a comment every now and then about the weather or his music.

Kaito couldn't shake the image of Gakupo and Luka from his mind.

**_They looked so natural together...like they're suppose to be together..._**

**_And why did Luka look at me that way?_**

**_Is she jealous?_**

**_Wait, theres nothing to be jealous of..._**

**_Am I jealous?..._**

"Kaito." Gakupo tapped his shoulder.

"eh? Oh sorry!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine...he...hehe" Kaito shrugged it off with a nervous laugh hoping it wasn't too obvious.

"If you say so...Hey, is that ice cream shop you were talking about?" Gakupo pointed to a large ice cream cone sign that said "Yummy yummy's ice cream"

"Yup. Thats it! Okay lets go before the line gets too long..." Kaito started to walk into the road as a car was approaching.

"Kaito!" Gakupo grabbed his hand and yanked him back just before the car passed. Kaito was leaning against Gakupo. His heart was racing.

"Jeez...you gotta be more careful."

"Y-yeah..." Kaito steadied himself and looked away from Gakupo blushing a little.

They continued toward the shop (on the sidewalk this time thankfully..) till they got inside. There were just a few customers in line waiting in front of a counter with over 35 different ice cream flavors available. Kaito surveyed the flavors and toppings as he waited for his turn. Gakupo waited patiently with him. When it was finally their turn, Kaito ordered the most massive ice cream cone Gakupo had ever seen. It was super-sized with three extra scoops and chocolate on top. Gakupo was a little shocked at the sheer size of the ice cream cone and ordered a small one.

"Your total is 17.95" Kaito reached in his pocket for his wallet but Gakupo handed his credit card over to the cashier first.

"You sure? I got a pretty expensive cone..." Kaito looked down at the massive sugar attack in his right hand. Gakupo flashed a smile at him.

"Its all right. I've got some cash to spare."

When Gakupo finished paying they walked outside and sat on a bench.

Kaito had begun eating his ice cream on the way out the store and he was through the first scoop already.

"So.." Gakupo ate a bit of his ice cream. "Why did you run off yesterday?"

Kaito coughed a little shocked by the sudden question.

"I...wasn't feeling well." He lied.

Gakupo raised the back of his hand to Kaito's forehead.

"Your face is hot."

Kaito made sure not to make eye contact with Gakupo.

He started eating his ice cream rapidly to avoid any further conversation. Gakupo let it go and finished his ice cream first.

Once Kaito finished his ice cream he slunk down on the bench and sighed.

**_I might've had too much sugar..._**

"You ready to go?" Gakupo questioned Kaito.

"I donnn wanna moveeeee..." Kaito whinned. The sugar overdose gave him a stomach ache. Gakupo got up from the bench and leaned down so he was eye level with Kaito.

"I can just carry you the way bac-"

Kaito blushed madly. "Nonononono. Its fine. I can walk." He immediately stood up and started walking.

Gakupo grinned and walked behind him.

When they got back to the house, Miku was already in her costume for Magnet and had been waiting on Kaito to come back.

"Miku what are you doing? We still have a little bit before we have to record the song..." Kaito took off his shoes and scarf.

"I just really like the dress." Miku twirled around smiling. The silk dress was flowing after her as she twirled and her curly ponytails cascaded down her shoulders.

"You look good Miku. That look really suits you." Gakupo chimed in.

**_Playboy._**

Kaito turned his attention away and headed up the stairs. He opened the door to his room and took off his jacket. He walked over to the dresser and stared at his reflection.

**_What is wrong with me?_**

**_I don't get flustered._**

**_I'm cool._**

**_Relaxed._**

"...Yeah...relaxx" Kaito reassured himself. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"Kaito!" Kaito flinched at the loud voice but then clutched his chest and let out a breath.

"ugh...you scared me. What do you want Meiko?"

Meiko put her hands on her hips and glared at Kaito.

"Did you forget already? You have to go record a duet in five minutes! Hurry up and get ready or I'll be back..." and with that she walked out of the room.

Kaito frowned on the inside and searched his closet for his costume. It was a close-fitting black shirt and dress pants with a blue tie. He put on the shirt and pants without a problem but struggled with the tie.

"Dammit...how does this go?..."

Kaito was restling with the tie when he heard a knock on the door.

-knock- -knock-

"Hey Kai-...BAHAHAHA! What are you doing?!" Gakupo couldn't resist a laugh when he saw Kaito practically choking himself with the blue fabric.

Kaito blushed in embarrassment. "It-Its not as easy as it looks!" Kaito undid the knotted fabric and tried again.

"I'm sorry Kaito." Gakupo replied still smirking. "Here..." Gakupo stepped forward and tied the tie for Kaito.

"Thanks..." Kaito said looking down.

**_How old am I?_**

**_He must think I'm so pathetic that I can't tie a tie right._**

Gakupo released the grip on Kaito's tie and looked into his eyes. He reached a hand up to Kaito's cheek. "Kaito..."

Kaito looked up into his amethyst eyes. Gakupo's hair was tickling Kaito's face. Gakupo leaned down slowly getting closer and closer to Kaito's face till he pressed his lips to Kaito's. Kaito's faced flushed and he went limp in Gakupo's arms. He put his hand on Gakupo's chest to steady himself as his other hand caressed his hair. Gakupo pressed Kaito against the wall kissing him harder. Kaito fell back against the wall wallowing in the pleasure. Then, he broke away.

**_What am I doing?..._**

He faced away from Gakupo's gaze covering his mouth with one hand.

"Kaito?..."

"I have to go." Kaito walked past Gakupo and out the door. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard he could hear it as he sped down the hallway.

**_Oh my God..._**

**_Why did he do that?_**

**_He's a man!_**

Kaito raised a hand to his lips still feeling Gakupo's warmth on him. Still weak in the knees, he grabbed the handrail on the stairs extra carefully as he descended.

"Kaito! What took you so long? Miku has been waitin-"

"I'm going now." Kaito was annoyed already that he almost lost control of his emotions; He didn't need any extra crap from Meiko.

She was shocked by the amount of attitude in his voice and retreated back into the kitchen (probably looking for some sake). Kaito kept walking exiting out the back of the house and heading towards the studio. He opened the door and locked it behind him. Miku was waiting patiently inside going over the lyrics.

"Oh hey. You ready?" She moved her headset from her neck to her ears.

"Yeah..." Kaito composed himself and grabbed Miku's hand. Miku blushed slightly and began singing her part once the music played. Kaito concentrated on the music blocking out all distractions and harmonized with her voice. But there was something in his voice that was a little off. As hard as he tried, he couldn't push Gakupo out of his mind. This cute girl in front of him was dressed up nicely and was singing her heart out to him but he couldn't return the favor. It was awkward holding her hand and trying to sing about love to her. When he looked into her eyes he felt hollow...like something was missing.

**_This isn't right._**

-end-

Author's Note: Soooooooo idk. There's some extra stuff I wanted to add to the end of this but I think I want to keep the chapters around 2000 words like i did the first one. Soo what do you think? Anything I should add in here? maybe extra stuff to add to the next one? (no extreme stuff though lol. I wanna keep this one rated T XD)

Thanks for reading and please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Lemme start by saying SORRYYYY. I'm really sorry I haven't updated this as often as I said I would. I promise ill update these stories more often. 2nd thing: Does anyone actually read the author's notes? lol sometimes I feel like I'm just talking to myself bc I think ppl skip these. (I skip them sometimes XD)

PS: Im also writing another fanfic with len and kaito on my ipod. For some reason I like making Kaito really moody/bitchy...haha idk it just makes his character that much more likable for me. but anywho, be on the look out for that story. OKAY. so now that I'm done ranting...enjoy :D oh! and the rating might change. ill see if i can word it in such a way that it doesn't have to be but we'll see...

Disclaimer: Some slight KaitoxMiku in this chapter. just a little. a tiny bit. small morsel. you get the idea.

* * *

**_I can't do this right now._**

"Miku...I'm sorry." Kaito let go of her hand. "I'm not singing my best today. Can we finish this up tomorrow?" Kaito tried to smile at her but it was a weak attempt.

"Umm...sure. Are you okay?..." Miku had worry written all over her face.

**_Why is it so different with her?_**

**_It shouldn't be..._**

"Hey." Kaito turned toward Miku. He pulled her in close to him and kissed her softly on the lips. Not once, twice, thrice...a lot of kisses. Miku's face was flushed as she willingly complied. Kaito kissed her the same way he kissed Gakupo not too long ago but...it wasn't the same. Kaito pulled away from her. Miku stood there in the studio shocked by his actions.

"I...I'm sorry. I can't. I just can't..." Kaito started walking out the studio.

"Kaito! Wait!" Miku called after him. Kaito ignored her and shut the door behind him. He quickly walked back toward the mansion.

**_God...this is so frustrating!_**

**_What the hell is wrong with me?_**

Kaito felt bad about using Miku to confirm his feelings but he could talk to her later. Right now, he needed answers.

He practically jogged up the stairs into the hallway. He glanced into Gakupo's room as he walked by. The room was dimly lit and neat. A few jackets hung on the wall and a pair of sneakers underneath them. Some books lay on the nightstand with a pair of glasses on top. That was when Kaito noticed Gakupo who was in the middle of putting his shirt on. He had a toned chest with visible abs. Kaito's mind went blank.

**_...Sexy._**

**_Eh? NO. nonononono..._**

Kaito snapped out of it and started walking back toward his room-

"Kaito..." Gakupo stood behind him with a firm grip on his wrist.

"I-I don't know what you're trying to do but I want you to stop." Kaito hid his face from Gakupo.

"Stop what?"

"Just stop being nice to me!" Kaito slapped Gakupo's hand away and turned to face him. He looked up at Gakupo's softened expression and couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by his sudden outburst. He looked down and tried to collect his thoughts.

**_Its all for the best if we just stay away from each other._**

**_I have a lot going on in my life and I don't have time for this right now._**

**_I need to tell him-_**

A strong pair of arms wrapped around Kaito.

His heart pounded in his chest. "Gakupo...don't."

"Please don't fight this. I know what I felt earlier and I know you felt it too."

Kaito bit his lower lip. He silently cursed himself for getting in this complex situation.

Gakupo opened his mouth to speak again-

"HEYYYYYY! DINNER'S READY!"

**_-sigh- Meiko._**

Her voice was clear and loud even though she was yelling a floor below them.

"We can talk later...Lets go eat..." Kaito turned around and started down the hallway again.

Gakupo sighed and adjusted his shirt so it was covering his body all the way.

* * *

Dinner was quiet and awkward. Miku was eating her food a bit quicker than usual (with an obvious blush painted on her face) and she shot Kaito several glances as she ate. Luka was quieter also, noticing that Gakupo was spaced out and his thoughts were elsewhere. Kaito ate his food quickly only looking up to grab the salt or his water. The only noise in the room came from Rin and Len making a small village on a plate with their vegetables. Meiko, sensing the tense aura, chugged her alcohol and sat back in the seat watching everyone's faces.

"ALRIGHTYyyehh..." She blurted out as she slammed a bottle on the table making everyone jump.

"WH-hicup-HYYYY ARentUh... Yall TalKinG?"

Rin and Len held back laughs as they saw Meiko get up from her seat and wobble around the table.

"I-Its TOO QuiterRree In here...-hicup-...Are YoU guysSSsss CON-spiringgeh toLeaVEorSomethingEh?" Meiko glared at the twins and walked her eyes down to luka and back.

"I jusT...I JuST...WAntEd to sa...aaa..." Meiko collapsed on the ground and fell asleep.

Everyone stared at Meiko for a couple seconds laying there on the ground with a little drool on the side of her mouth.

Gakupo broke the silence. "...ehahahaahaha! She REALLY is something else!" Then the others chimmed in a chuckled a bit.

Kaito got up from the table and pulled Meiko's arm over his shoulder. "She'll be out for blood if she wakes up here tomorrow. I'll take her to her room."

He walked her past the dinning room clumsily and stopped at the stairs.

**_Ugh...WHY ARE THERE SO MANY STAIRS? _**

Kaito put one foot on the stairs when he felt Meiko's weight shift off of his shoulder. He looked over and saw Gakupo on the other side of Meiko.

"You looked like you could use some help." Gakupo smirked.

"Hah. You calling me weak?" Kaito grinned as they started climbing the stairs.

"No no...of course not." Gakupo said with a hint of sarcasm.

Kaito ignored the comment and continued to ascend the stairs. When they got to Meiko's room, Kaito elbowed the door open and they laid her down on the bed. Kaito stopped for a second to catch his breath.

"Man...shes heavier than I thought..." Kaito looked over at Meiko snoring rather loudly.

"I'll make sure to tell her that when she wakes up." Gakupo rolled his shoulders and started walking out of the room. He stopped in the doorway to glance back at Kaito then he walked off.

* * *

The next day Kaito woke up sprawled out on his bed. He remembered collapsing on the bed after leaving Meiko's room.

**_I didn't even bother to change clothes..._**

**_Watever._**

He got up from the bed and changed into jeans and a t shirt.

"Tck..." Kaito winced at the pain in his neck. "Thats what I get for sleeping like a gorilla..."

He quickly ignored the pain however when the smell of sausage and bacon filled his nostrils. He followed the scent downstairs and found Luka and Meiko sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

"Ahh good morning Kaito." Luka said to him without shifting her eyes.

"Hey." Meiko was rubbing her temples and squinting at the light. "Thanks for carrying me or whatever but I don't owe you jack shit, you got me?" Meiko practically glared at Kaito.

"Its nice to see you soooo cheerful in the morning." Kaito called over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen. He leaned into the doorway and saw Gakupo cooking on the stove. Kaito walked in casually and grabbed a mug from the cabinet.

"...Morning." Kaito mumbled. He waited a few seconds for a response while he poured his coffee but was returned with silence.

"-clears throat- Good morning Gakupo." Kaito said louder. Still, there was no response.

Kaito gritted his teeth and grabbed Gakupo's shoulder turning him around.

"I said-" Kaito's face turned pink when he noticed Gakupo had ear buds in his ears. Gakupo was slightly confused and pulled one of the ear buds out.

"uhh...morning. Do you need something?"

"No...its fine..." Kaito walked off with his coffee mentally face palming himself. He sat down on the couch across from Luka and caught her glancing at him with a rather annoyed look in her eyes. He sipped on his coffee and shifted his gaze to Meiko who was groaning from her headache.

Just then Gakupo walked out of the kitchen and sat down next to Luka who smiled back at him. Kaito leaned to set his coffee on the table and winced when he felt the pain from his neck shooting into his shoulders. He silently got up from his seat and fetched an ice pack from the kitchen. He sighed in relief when the soft chill immediately silenced the ache in his muscles. A light laugh found its way to his ears and Kaito looked into the living room at Luka and Gakupo. They were making small talk, giggling and every now and then Meiko contributed to the conversation. Kaito felt hollow. He put the ice pack down on the counter and dodged the living room by escaping out to the back of the kitchen.

He slumped against the wall and let his skin absorb the sunlight.

**_They seem so natural together._**

**_Oh well..._**

**_Why should that matter to me anyway?_**

**_Its not like were dating..._**

**_I don't want to date him._**

**_No. More like I shouldn't date him. _**

**_It would just mess everything up._**

**_It would mess ME up..._**

Kaito sat under the sun's heat letting his thoughts run around in his brain. He was a afraid. Afraid of not being able to control his feelings...or keep his cool. That was what Kaito was supose to be. He was the cool one that everyone looked up to. Since Gakupo came to the house, Kaito was running off track, getting distracted and flustered...

He ran and hand through his hair and hunched over.

**_...What am I doing?_**

* * *

Author's note: Ahh...druken Meiko. oh how you amuse me and LOL! In the beginning i actually had Kaito and Gakupo getting really steamy before meiko knocked on the door and then she told them to get some food but then i was like nahhh trololol sooo im prolonging this game of cat and mouse here... So I think the next chapter is going to be a lot more drama filled. thats why i ended it a little early so sorry if its a little short. :O also! Im sorry for not updating it sooner. Im working out a lot of stuff for graduation getting in stuff for deadlines and ive been trying to add a little to my stories every night. but yes...the next chapter will be more dramatic cuz were nearing the end of the story i think...so yeah. ONE more thing. I do not ship Luka and Gakupo. Im more of a GumixGakupo fan but for the sake of the story, I made Luka into him and also (Totally just realized this but if my story follows the timeline when Gakupo is released then luka shouldnt be in the house bc shes released after him...LOL okay watever XD just ignore that little mess up...tehe...)

currently listening to: Primadonna girl- IA & Galaco (genius cover! you can find it on youtube :D)


	4. Chapter 4

YO. So I think im gonna wrap this story up soon. idk yet but i have a few more ideas for stories...Its hard to write stories for vocaloid bc theres no like...official place where they live or anything bc its not like an anime or something. but i guess thats the fun part (being able to make up whatever). Well anyway, im gonna stop rambling now and get to the next chapta~~~~

* * *

ALSO, Im changing viewpoints on you. yes...im a sneaky lil pixie arent I? ahem...

* * *

Gakupo had already gotten used to the hectic mornings in the mansion. Rin and Len were building a giant tower made of legos on top of the coffee table while Meiko and Luka talked about their nails. Gakupo politely excused himself from the table to refill his empty mug. He walked into the kitchen and stopped halfway across the floor when he saw a strange figure in the window. Gakupo's eyes grew wide and he nearly dropped his mug from pure excitement.

There it was.

A cat sitting outside the window.

**_So...cute..._**

He set his mug on the counter and sped to the door leading out of the kitchen. Sunlight came streaming into his face, blinding him slightly. He waited for his eyes to adjust but by the time they had, the cat had escaped over the fence. He sighed and hung his head slightly. Gakupo had a strong weakness for cats and hadn't seen any since he came to the mansion. He turned around to head back inside but saw a foot in the corner of his eye. Gakupo's curiosity got the better of him and he walked along the wall till he peeked around the corner.

There was Kaito sitting in the soft grass letting his head lean against the wall as he slept. His hair swept over his face shielding his eyes from the bright light and his chest rose and fell every two or three seconds with his silent breathing. His skin was like porcelain...so flawless and fragile looking; Gakupo was afraid he would get sun burnt.

**_I hate to wake him up when he looks so adorable..._**

"Hey...Kaaaaiiiiiiiiito..." Gakupo gently shook Kaito's shoulder.

"...mmmm..." Kaito rolled his head over and slowly opened his eyes.

"nnGAHH!...G-gakupo..." Kaito quickly sat up and fixed his hair.

Gakupo stood up with a smile on his face and extended a hand towards Kaito.

"The sun is pretty strong right now...I would nap inside if I were you."

Kaito ignored Gakupo's gesture and stood up on his own.

"Ah...so where are the others?..."

"Oh Len and Rin are playing with legos and miku is probably still sleepin-"

"No, I mean like...Meiko...and Luka..." Kaito shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Theyre still inside sitting on the couch. Why do you ask?"

Kaito turned his face away.

**_Is he jealous?..._**

"Man, you really need a haircut...I can't even see your face..." Gakupo lifted his hand to move some hair form Kaito's face-

"Don't touch me." Kaito waved away Gakupo's hand and walked back toward the house.

"Kaito?..." Gakupo stood there slightly shocked and watched Kaito disappear into the house.

**_Did I do something wrong?..._**

* * *

Gakupo had to work most of the day. He sang a few demo songs as well as a duet with Luka. He was already in the recording studio when she walked in. She had on a yellow flowery dress and her hair was curled.

"Oh...you look nice." Gakupo said.

"Haha...thank you." Luka replied smiling.

Gakupo took his phone out of his pocket and placed it on the side.

Luka took a sip of water and cleared her throat.

"Ready?" Gakupo asked.

"Yep."

"Alright. Oh! By the way...that was my water bottle."

Luka blushed furiously.

"Hahaa juuuuuuuuust kidding." Gakupo smirked.

They began singing the song "Go Google It"

While they were singing, Luka would playfully hit Gakupo in the arm or make weird faces at him.

That made Gakupo crack up so they had to rerecord a couple times.

By the end of the song Gakupo and Luka were tired but still had smiles on their faces.

As Gakupo was exiting the recording studio, Luka called out, "It was fun recording with you...We should sing something together again soon..."

"Yeah, definitely...You got more stuff to record?" Gakupo called back.

"Just a few more songs."

"Don't push yourself too hard. Take it easy now, later!" with that Gakupo left the recording studio and walked back into the house.

**_Man...I'm starving..._**

He walked into the kitchen to get a snack when he saw Kaito sitting at the counter with a jug of ice cream.

"Hey, Kaito." Gakupo said opening the fridge.

Kaito stayed focused on his ice cream and muffled a "Hi."

"Hmm..." Gakupo said surveying the fridge.

"We have zero junk food."

Kaito grunted in response which made Gakupo turn around to look at him.

"You're kinda quiet..."

Kaito grunted again.

"Wanna give me some ice cream?" Gakupo asked.

Kaito stood up and started walking out of the kitchen.

"You can have the rest if you want." He said as he turned towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" Gakupo followed Kaito as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Kaito?" Gakupo reached out to grab Kaito's arm but he walked faster up the stairs.

"Kaito! Hey talk to me!"

Kaito ignored him and walked down the hallway towards his room. He was about to turn the doorknob when Gakupo grabbed his hand.

"Let go." Katio said without turning around.

Gakupo let go of his hand but stopped the door from closing with his foot.

"Why are you avoiding me?..."

Kaito held onto the doorknob and stared at the ground.

"Do you not like me?" Gakupo asked.

Kaito remained silent and let his hair fall in his eyes.

"I'll leave you alone then..." Gakupo sighed.

Gakupo backed away from the door a bit when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Wha..?"

"...Please don't go..." Kaito whispered with an obvious blush spreading across his face. Gakupo felt himself turn red as well.

**_So...he does like me?_**

Gakupo walked into Kaito's room cautiously and closed the door behind him. Kaito let go of his arm slowly then turned to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered.

"For what...?" Gakupo asked as he sat down next to him.

Kaito rubbed the back of his neck. "For...I don't know...avoiding you and...not talking to you and stuff...its just..."

"Just...?" Gakupo waited for a response.

Kaito turned his head away from Gakupo. "...I get nervous...and stuff..."

Gakupo blinked a few times before chuckling.

"I-its not funny!" Kaito snapped back.

"Ha...I know..." Gakupo placed a hand on Kaitos cheek and turned his face towards him. "But..."

He softly kissed Kaito on the lips and pulled him in for a hug.

"...its what I like about you."

-end-

* * *

No not the end of the story, you silly goose you! Ill update it again soon :D (i realize that this chapter is like REALLY short but i need to get htis in bc you guys have been waiting a while for an update D:)

YO. Anyone like soul eater? Im re-watching the series for about the 100th time and i gotta say I ship Medusa and Stein all the wayyyyyyyyyyy XD

Im also crocheting a Ragnarok plushie pillow thing haha. Craftiness is very handy when it comes to geeking out...

anyways, la la la later! dont forget to review! i love reading them :D


	5. Chapter 5

Im just a terrible person...terribly terrible from terrible town on terrible hill in the country terribilia. But in all seriousness, I haven't been updating often bc ive been working on vsq's and covers and art and etc etc. for my youtube. My youtube is my first child. sorry XD plus i'll be starting college in...well tomorrow. lol so this will be my outlet since i wont have as much time to listen to my music D:

* * *

(kaitos pov again)

**_...warmth..._**

**_...why am I so warm?..._**

Kaito peeked one eye open to see the bright light seeping in through the window almost blinding him. He closed his eye again and turned on his other side.

"Good morning."

Kaito's eyes shot open.

In all his SHIRTLESS glory, there was Gakupo smiling back at him.

Kaito couldn't stop his eyes from traveling down his neck to his chest and his abs an-

"Are you hungry?"

Kaito turned bright red.

"Wai-what? No. nonoononononononoo.." He turned back over on his other side and closed his eyes.

Gakupo chuckled a bit and leaned over into Kaito's ear and whispered, "I didn't mean _that_."

Kaito blushed even harder and pulled the covers over his head.

"...Why are you in my bed?" Kaito mumbled.

"Why?" Gakupo leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. "It was pretty chilly in here last night. I didn't want you getting sick."

**_Oh yeah. Nice excuse._**

And that was when Kaito noticed that he was only wearing his boxers. Before he could interrogate Gakupo on just what the hell he did last night-

-knock knock-

"OI! Baka Kaito! Why are you still in bed?" The ever so graceful Meiko came yelling outside the door.

Gakupo got up to walk over to the door running his fingers through his bedhead. Kaito panicked and darted in front of him before he could turn the handle.

"Do not open the door!" Kaito hissed. "She CAN NOT see you in here!"

"HEY! *bang bang* OPEN THIS DOOR AND GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS!" Meiko banged on the door.

"I-I will in a bit! Just give me a few minutes!" Kaito yelled back as he heard Meiko curse some more before retreating.

Gakupo ran his hand through his a hair. "So you're going to get shy now after your confession last night? -sigh- "

Kaito's jaw dropped. "I did not 'confess'! Don't miss interpret my words..." He walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes.

Gakupo face palmed. "You're so stubborn. How can I miss interpret 'ooooo Gakupo! I get so nervous around you!'"

Kaito threw a shirt at Gakupo. "I did NOT say that! Ugghghgh just get out!" He stormed off into the bathroom to take a shower. He stopped to check himself out in the mirror.

**_Oh...my God._**

Gakupo was just about to turn the door handle when-

"Ga-Gak-GAKUPO! What the fuck is this?!" Kaito gaped in horror at the red mark on his neck.

Gakupo walked over to the bathroom and smirked as he leaned against the door frame. "Ahh...that would be a looooooooooove bite."

Kaito was silent but his face said it all.

**_SHIT._**

**_SHIT._**

**_SHIT._**

**_SHIIIIIIIIIIT._**

**_When did that get there?_**

**_I don't remember that!_**

**_What if the others see this?_**

**_What are they gonna say?_**

**_NO. _**

**_They're not gonna say anything._**

**_Because no one's gonna see this. EVER._**

**_And this is NOT happening again._**

Kaito was brought back to the present when a pair of strong arms hugged him from behind. Gakupo rested his head on Kaito's shoulder and talked softly into his ear.

"Don't worry...nothing else happened. I'll wait for you downstairs." He kissed Kaito on the cheek and left the room leaving Kaito blushing with his eyebrows still furrowed.

"...stupid Gakupo."

* * *

Kaito took a good half hour to shower and get dressed before he decided to leave his room.

As he decended down the stairs, he saw the gang sitting around the table.

Luka and Meiko were drinking coffee and talking about work related things as Miku helped Len and Rin decide what game to put in the xbox.

Noticing Gakupo wasn't around, Kaito casually walked into the kitchen to get some coffee before coming out and asking about the purple-headed male's whereabouts.

"He went out a little while ago to get some groceries. You should've gone with him seeing as no one ever gets the right ice cream flavor..." Meiko shot an annoyed look at Kaito.

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Its not my fault you guys can't remember what flavors I like. Its not like i change favorites every week."

He walked over to Rin and Len and messed up their hair. "And THESE little devils eat most of it before i can get to it"

Rin and Len tackled Kaito to the ground wrestling with him tugging at his clothes a bit and attempting to pin him down.

Just then Gakupo came walking through the door.

He saw Kaito sprawled out on the floor with his clothes messed up and almost lost his grip on the bags in his arms.

"Rin, Len! Make yourselves useful and help him go get the rest of the groceries" Meiko ordered as she filed her nails.

"Roger that!" Len said as he jumped up and walked out the door with Rin. Gakupo cleared his throat and walked into the kitchen.

Kaito sat up and rubbed the ache in his back when he noticed Luka staring him down. Looking specifically at his neck. His neck...

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_THE HICKEY!_**

Kaito quickly readjusted his scarf that came loose and prayed Luka wouldn't point out the hickey.

She didn't. Instead she raised her brows at Kaito before closing her eyes and sipping her coffee once more.

**_Dodged a__ bullet._**

* * *

So I'm thinking it would be smarter for me to post smaller updates like these every few days. I think trying to write longer chapters like the others takes it out of me.

Currently listening to: Bone of your bones- Teto kasane (omg dis song), Corpse Attack!-Sekihan(currently my fav nico singer), and Guren no Yumiya- Attack on titan theme(WATCH THIS SHOW IF YOU'RE NOT ALREADY. I CAN NOT RECOMMEND IT ENOUGH. Might be writing fanfics about it soon XD)


	6. Chapter 6

SOOOOOO now that i have a fresh look on writing up chapters, I figured I should respond to yall'seseses reviews now since you take the time to write them (cuz i really do read them and they give me good feedback + they make me want to write morererererer! can you tell im excitred to write this? i cant even spell ocrrectly XD) I'll just respond to the ones in the last chapter I wrote (BUT i thank you all for the reviews in the past as well *bows*)

MimoruGK: lol XD (You're still following this even though i took forever to update?...*HUGS TIGHTLY*)

Blood tinted rain: thank you for the praiseseses...I'll see what i can do for you (muaahahahahahaah!) XP

Hikari Shourai: wouldn't you like to know? hehehehehe

now on with the story~

* * *

Feeling a bit embarrassed and self conscious about his hickey (especially now that Luka had seen it...) Kaito checked every couple minutes to make sure his scarf was still covering his neck. It seemed like Luka hadn't mentioned anything to anyone else so he decided to relax a little. He stood in the kitchen helping the others put away the groceries when he saw a tub of ice cream in one of the bags. He immediately grabbed the bag and pulled the tub out. His eyes opened wide and sparkled.

**_OMG_**

**_THIS..._**

**_THIS IS IT!_**

It was Kaito's favorite flavor of ice cream, Cookies n' cream.

**_COOKIES N' FRIGGIN CREAM._**

Gakupo looked over and smiled when he saw the expression on Kaito's face. He looked like a child opening a gift on Christmas. Kaito shot him a curious look that said "How did you know?"

"AHEEEEMM." Meiko falsely cleared her throat loudly as she held her hand out waiting for Gakupo to pass the groceries in his arms. She had noticed he was staring at Kaito a little strangely but she didn't really care considering Gakupo was currently holding the alcohol. Gakupo bit back a laugh and handed her her precious beer. She put all of the bottles in the side of the refrigerator except for one that she took with her to the living room.

After Kaito had a bit of his ice cream, he went to his room and checked his schedule for the day. As he was looking over the page, Miku knocked on his door and looked over a bit shyly.

"Kaito?..." She said making sure he knew she was there.

Kaito looked up at the turquoise-haired girl and put the paper down. "Oh, hey." He motioned for her to come over and sit by him on the bed.

"What's up?"

Miku started playing with her skirt. "Well, ya know...we have another song to record today..." She drifted off slowly.

"Yeah. I just saw that on the sheet. What about it?" Kaito asked casually.

Miku coughed a bit before she continued "Well...last time we recorded a song...I mean...you like..." She stopped mid-sentence too embarrassed to continue.

Kaito straightened his back a bit when he remembered how he had walked out of the recording studio right after kissing Miku (against?) her will.

**_I totally forgot..._**

**_How did I forget?_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Dammit Gakupo._**

"Listen, Miku...about that-"

"I didn't actually mind it...I-i mean...you kissing me that is." She avoided looking in his eyes and played with her fingernails in an attempt to distract herself from blushing.

**_CRAP._**

**_Okay Kaito. _**

**_You got yourself into this._**

**_Now, Find a way out..._**

Kaito cleared his throat and searched for the right words. "Ha...I mean...it was just a spur of the moment thing...the song ya know? It can stir up unwanted feelings-"

"Unwanted?..." Miku furrowed her brows and wore an expression of pain. Kaito didn't want to hurt her. He really did love her just...not like that.

"I-I mean...unwanted isn't the word...just more so...unexpected?" Kaito fumbled over his words. He never knew how to get himself out of situations like this.

"Yeah...unexpected...these feelings..." Miku played with her skirt some more and tried to hide her blush. Kaito pretended not to notice as he looked for the quickest way to end this awkward conversation.

"So, good talk!...um and I'll see you in a little bit, I guess." Kaito stood up quickly and turned around to go to his closet.

"Kaito?" Miku called out.

"Wha-" Kaito turned back around as he was interrupted by a pair of lips. When Miku pulled back she skipped towards the door and waved good bye at him.

Kaito stood frozen in front of his closet.

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Well shit._**

* * *

So (a bit of a short chapter here) I was going to upload this yesterday bc i had 777 words and i thought that was amazing but, thats kind of a stupid reason to upload. XD

soooo I'm officially a college student starting...well technically starting saturday but watever. I start my actually classes tomorrow and i only have them 3 days a week sooooooooo that means plenty of time to devote to this fic (and hopefully my other ones im working on atm) But this fic will definitely be my main one.

sooooooooooooooo (i realize i say this a lot.)

What do you think so far?

Is Kaito too much of a wuss to push Miku away?

What will happen if Gakupo finds out about this strange relationship?

Will Kaito EVER be able to regain his sanity?!

(just a bit overdramatic there...)

Find out int he next chapter of Indigo (which is my favorite color btw.)

Currently listening to: Recovery- Kyo (His voice is just amazing. Hes like Gakupo and Yuuma's love child.)

and BitCrushe-Teto and Miku (its a Deino song. you knowwww its gotta be good.)

Currently playing: Soul Calibur 5. I wonder if ppl write fics about the fighters?...hmmmm

Don't forget to review! oh and I hope you have a nice day :)


End file.
